Folter
by mysteryc
Summary: Sam und Dean sind auf der Jagd - nach einem unheimlichen Wesen, das Menschen zum Tode foltert ... bis sie selbst zum Gejagten werden. Achtung: Keine Leser unter 18 Jahren!
1. Kapitel 1

Das ist eine ältere Fanfiction von mir. Sie spielt zeitlich nach „Tall Tales", 2x15.

Die Story ist teilweise sehr brutal, also bitte nicht weiterlesen, wenn euch das stört oder ihr nicht alt genug seid ;)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Folter**

**Kapitel 1**

„Das ist widerlich, Dean."

Sam hielt die schlabberige, nasse Socke an den Fingerspitzen hoch und streckte sie Dean entgegen.

„Kannst du deine Socken nicht zumindest wieder aus dem Waschbecken rausnehmen, wenn du sie schon darin waschen musst?"

Dean verdrehte die Augen.

„Nun nerv' mich nicht schon wieder, nur, weil du einen Putzfimmel hast."

„Leck' mich", murmelte Sam, nahm seine Jacke, ging aus dem Motelzimmer und schlug die Tür ein wenig heftiger als normal hinter sich zu.

Dean sah seinem jüngeren Bruder einen Moment lang nach. Was war bloß los mit ihnen? Ständige Reibereien, gereizte Unterhaltungen… Klar, sie waren Brüder und da giftete man sich auch mal an, aber die letzten Wochen waren anders gewesen.

Angefangen hatte es natürlich, als sie dem Trickster zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Er hatte sie geschickt gegeneinander ausgespielt, Sams Laptop, sein Wagen… Und doch hatten sie ihm das Handwerk gelegt, nicht zuletzt Dank Bobbys Hilfe.

Das war nun zwei Wochen her. Sie waren weitergezogen, einem neuen Fall auf den Spuren. Doch noch immer war es Dean, als würde er Sam am liebsten eine reinhauen, wenn er ihn auch nur ansprach. Und auch, wenn er nicht mit Sam darüber geredet hatte, wusste er, dass es Sam genauso erging wie ihm. Jeden zweiten Satz von Dean bedachte Sam mit einem Augenverdrehen oder dem typischen Sam-Schnauben.

Dean seufzte und zog den Stapel an Ausdrucken näher zu sich heran. Er würde sich einfach auf ihren Fall konzentrieren, irgendwann würden sich die Spannungen zwischen ihm und Sam schon wieder geben. Immerhin, was erwartete er? Sie waren nun seit gut eineinhalb Jahren ununterbrochen zusammen, 24 Stunden am Tag. Kein Wunder, dass man den anderen da auch mal satt hatte und etwas überreagierte.

Die Tür flog mit einem Krachen zu, Sam schloß den Reißverschluß seiner Jacke und zog den Kragen gegen den eisigen Wind etwas höher. Dann ging er schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Stadtpark. Dieser Weg war nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr, denn obwohl sie erst seit einer Woche hier waren, war er schon ein Dutzendmal hierhin gelaufen und hatte auf den See hinausgestarrt.

Diese Spaziergänge schienen der einzige Weg zu sein, einer erneuten Rauferei zwischen Dean und ihm zu entgehen.

Stinkende Socken im Waschbecken, halb vergammelte Essensreste im Kühlschrank, eine Zahnpastatube, die geradezu vergewaltigt aussah…

Sams Miene verfinsterte sich erneut und er dachte zurück an die Zeit vor Jessicas Tod, in der sein Leben so geordnet und geregelt, ja fast normal gewesen war. Er liebte seinen Bruder, aber von Motel zu Motel mit ihm zu ziehen und seinem Chaos hinterherzuräumen, nein, das war nicht seine Vorstellung von Spaß. Und dazu noch dieser Fall…

Diese Morde waren das Grausamste, was ihnen bisher auf ihrer Reise durchs Land begegnet war. Die drei Opfer, zwei Männer und zuletzt auch eine Frau, konnten von ihren Angehörigen kaum noch identifiziert werden, so schlimm waren sie zugerichtet worden. Laut den Zeitungsberichten, die Sam und Dean in die Hände gefallen waren, hatten sie alle fürchterliche Verletzungen davongetragen, die auf brutale Folter hinwies. Die Schmerzen, die sie vor ihrem Tod durchlitten haben mussten, konnte und wollte Sam sich nicht näher vorstellen.

Sam sah auf den See hinaus und atmete tief ein. Hoffentlich fanden sie heute Abend im Leichenschauhaus einen Hinweis darauf, wer oder was diese Menschen so verletzt hatte, denn wenn es nach Sam ging, konnten sie diese Stadt nicht schnell genug verlassen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Dean sah auf seine Armbanduhr. 23:15 Uhr. Müde goss er sich einen weiteren starken Kaffee aus der Thermoskanne ein. Sie hatten beschlossen, um kurz nach Mitternacht in die Leichenhalle einzubrechen, weil dann die Schicht des ersten Nachtwächters fast zu Ende sein würde und sie dementsprechend darauf hofften, dass der gute Mann unachtsamer sein würde, wenn er in Gedanken schon zu Hause im Bett wäre.

Dean sah hinüber zu Sam, der, an die Fensterscheibe des Impalas gelehnt, mit offenem Mund schlief und – Dean sah genauer hin – sabberte.

Dean stieß ihm mit der Faust gegen den Oberarm, worauf Sam erschrocken hochschnellte.

„Was – was ist los?" Sam blickte sich hektisch um.

„Du sabberst in mein Auto", erwiderte Dean, nicht ohne ein Schmunzeln.

Sam sah ihn irritiert an und wischte sich dann schnell den Mund an seinem Handrücken ab.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Sam, während er sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee einschenkte.

„In ner knappen Stunde geht's los. Wie hieß das letzte Opfer noch mal? Andrea….?"

„Andrea Miller", antwortete ihm Sam, nahm seinen Laptop und öffnete ihn. „Anfang vierzig, Sekretärin in einem Anwaltsbüro, zwei Kinder und bisher ein stinknormales Leben. Zumindest habe ich nichts Ungewöhnliches finden können. Sie verschwand am Dienstag, also vor zwei Tagen und wurde heute Morgen auf einem unbebauten Grundstück von einem Spaziergänger gefunden."

„Genau so übel zugerichtet wie die Männer?", fragte Dean und sah seinen Bruder mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Wenn das überhaupt möglich ist, sogar noch schlimmer. Der Mann, der sie gefunden hat, wird wegen eines Schocks im Krankenhaus behandelt."

Die restliche Zeit verbrachten sie schweigend, beide in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken, nur ab und zu auf die Uhr schauend.

„Mach hinne, es ist schweinekalt", flüsterte Dean, während Sam das Schloss zum Leichenschauhaus mit einem Dietrich öffnete.

Sam drückte die Klinke der Tür vorsichtig nach unten, öffnete die Tür und betrat den langen, dunklen Flur. Dean folgte ihm und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Sie gingen den Flur bis zur ersten Tür und hielten dann davor inne.

Sam lauschte angestrengt nach irgendwelchen Geräuschen oder Zeichen, dass ihr Eindringen bemerkt worden war, doch alles schien ruhig zu sein. Er sah Dean kurz an, der ihm zunickte und öffnete dann die Tür. Ein großer Raum mit einem Tisch in der Mitte und vielen Schubfächern in den Wänden, in denen die Leichen gekühlt wurden, lag vor ihnen.

Sam ging zu dem Tisch, nahm das Stück Papier, das darauf lag, und las laut vor: „Andrea Miller, Fach 5."

Dean ging an der Wand entlang und besah sich die Schilder an den Fächern.

„Hier ist es", sagte er nach wenigen Schritten und zog an dem Griff des Schubfachs. Es öffnete sich und Dean zog die Bare komplett aus der Wand. Ein weißes Leichentuch bedeckte die sterblichen Überreste der Frau. Sam ging hinüber zu seinem Bruder und zog das Leichentuch nach hinten weg.

Dean sog hörbar scharf die Luft ein und auch Sam brauchte einen Moment, um diesen Anblick zu verarbeiten.

Andrea Miller war sicherlich einmal eine hübsche Frau gewesen, doch davon war so gut wie nichts mehr zu erkennen. Brandnarben bedeckten ihren Oberkörper, klein und rund, als hätte jemand Zigaretten auf ihr ausgedrückt.

Ihr Gesicht, blutverschmiert und blass, zeigte viele Platzwunden. Die Unterlippe war an mehreren Stellen tief eingerissen, die Augen waren zugeschwollen und an Stirn und Oberkiefer waren tiefe Schnittwunden zu sehen.

Auch der Rest des zierlichen Körpers wies Zeichen schwerer Misshandlungen auf. An unzähligen Stellen war die Haut dunkellila verfärbt. Am Bauch waren blutige, lange Striemen, die tief in die Haut und das darunterliegende Fleisch eingegraben waren. Auf ihrer Brust sahen die Brüder, woran die Frau letztlich gestorben war. Eine Stichwunde war über der Stelle zu sehen, an dem sich das Herz befand.

Sam sah zu Dean hoch, der sichtlich geschockt war.

„Man, wir müssen diesen Scheißkerl stoppen." Dean nickte nur. Sam ging hinüber zu dem Tisch, nahm sich ein paar der Einweghandschuhe und zog sie sich über.

Vorsichtig untersuchte er den Körper der armen Frau nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen darauf, wer ihr das angetan hatte. Behutsam steckte er seine Hände unter die Schultern der Frau und hob ihren Oberkörper leicht an, um sich den Rücken anzusehen.

„Dean, sieh mal." Dean ging halb um den Tisch herum und beugte sich näher an den Rücken heran, der ebenfalls mit Verletzungen übersät war.

Ein kleines schwarzes Symbol war unter ihrem rechten Schulterblatt zu sehen. Man hätte es fast für ein Tattoo halten können, hätte die Haut darum nicht so rot und wund ausgesehen. Es ähnelte am ehesten einem schiefen Herzen.

„Sieht aus, als wäre es dort eingebrannt worden", sagte Sam mehr zu sich selbst als zu Dean, „mach ein Foto und dann lass uns von hier verschwinden."

Im Motel angekommen, begann Sam sofort, nach der Bedeutung dieses Symbols zu suchen, während Dean zunächst etwas aß und danach unter die Dusche ging.

„Schon was gefunden?", fragte er Sam, nachdem er sich frische Klamotten angezogen hatte.

„Jap, wir sitzen ziemlich in der Scheiße. Ich hab grad mit Bobby gesprochen und er kennt dieses Symbol."


	3. Kapitel 3

**3. Kapitel**

„Was bedeutet es?", hakte Dean nach und setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Es ist das Symbol einer Kreatur namens Carpetan."

„Hmm, nie von gehört."

„Das wundert mich nicht, denn auch Bobby dachte, dass die letzten verbliebenen Exemplare von Jägern getötet worden wären. Der Legende nach stammen sie aus Russland, wo sie einst von allen Menschen wegen ihrer Blutlust gefürchtet waren. Angeblich hat einst eine mächtige Hexe einen Bann auf diese Wesen gelegt, um ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten. Dieser Bann sorgte dafür, dass sie nur noch dann Menschen töten konnten, wenn diese sie um den Tod bitten."

„Um den Tod bitten? Wer sollte so blöd sein?", fragte Dean ungläubig nach.

„Denk doch zur Abwechslung mal nach, Dean. Die drei Opfer wurden gefoltert und das über mehrere Tage."

„Du meinst, dieses Mistvieh foltert diese Menschen, damit sie es bitten, sie zu töten?"

„Jipp, nur auf diese Weise wird der Bann durchbrochen", seufzte Sam und klappte seinen Laptop zu.

„Also dann, wie finden wir es?", fragte Dean und stand tatenlustig vom Bett auf.

„Bobby meint, diese Wesen leben meist in verlassenen Höhlen. Ich hab nachgesehen, etwa zehn Minuten außerhalb der Stadt gibt es eine stillgelegte Erzmiene. Ich denke, dort sollten wir als erstes nachsehen."

„Gut, aber wie tötet man diese Viecher?", fragte Dean und fing an, seine Sachen grob zusammenzuräumen.

„Oh das ist kein Problem", antwortete Sam.

„Hö, das wär ja mal was ganz Neues."

„Naja, sie sind sterblich wie Menschen, Kugeln und Messer verletzen sie genauso wie uns. Das Problem ist eher, das sie unglaublich schnell und kräftig sind."

„Dafür bin ich ja bei dir, Sammy", grinste Dean seinen kleinen Bruder an.

Sam sah ungläubig zurück, schnaubte dann und schnappte sich seine Tasche.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später standen Sam und Dean vor der Miene und sahen sich um. Ein großes Schild stand vor der Öffnung:

_VORSICHT! EINSTURZGEFAHR!_

„Na dann wollen wir mal", sagte Dean, griff sich eine Schrotflinte aus dem Kofferraum des Impala und warf dann seinem Bruder eine andere zu.

Sie gingen in die Miene hinein und schon nach wenigen Schritten war nur noch ein kleiner Rest an Tageslicht übrig. Sie schalteten ihre Taschenlampen ein und gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, immer dem langen, dunklen Gang entlang, darauf konzentriert, möglichst keine Geräusche zu verursachen und ihrerseits angestrengt darauf lauschend, ob sich etwas in dieser Miene befand.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit leuchteten ihre Taschenlampen nicht mehr an die Wände des schmalen Ganges, sondern wie es schien auf eine große Höhle, deren Wände von den Strahlen der Taschenlampen nicht mehr erfasst wurden.

Sam ging einige Meter vorwärts, mit der Taschenlampe nach links und rechts zeigend, um sich einen Überblick über den Raum zu verschaffen. So weit er erkennen konnte, war der Raum leer. Dann traf sein Lichtstrahl auf eine Öffnung in der Wand – ein weiterer Gang.

„Dean, hier ist ein weiterer Gang, komm her", flüsterte er.

„Dean?" Stille…

„DEAN?" Sam hatte, ohne zu es merken, geschrieen. Wo war Dean? Er war eben noch keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt gewesen. Hektisch leuchtete Sam mit der Taschenlampe durch den Raum, doch von seinem Bruder war nichts zu sehen.

„Dean, das ist nicht lustig, Mann, wo bist du?"

Sams Herz raste. Was, wenn der Carpetan Dean erwischt hatte?

Sam drehte sich um, sah gerade noch ein Gesicht mit dunkelbraunen Augen und dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn.

Er spürte nicht mehr, wie er auf dem Boden der Miene aufschlug.


	4. Kapitel 4

**4. Kapitel**

„Sam …" –

„Sam … Sammy … Wach auf!"

Die Stimme dröhnte in Sams Kopf und er wünschte sich, sie würde aufhören, ihn zu nerven. Er wollte nicht aufwachen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er in der Mitte zerbersten.

„Sam, verdammt noch mal, wach auf!"

Sam öffnete die Augen einen Spaltbreit. Verschwommen sah er eine Gestalt einige Meter vor sich sitzen, die ihn ansah. Er schloss die Augen wieder und öffnete sie dann zögernd erneut.

Dean saß vor ihm, mit dem Rücken an die Felswand gelehnt.

„Man, ich dachte schon, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf."

Deans Gesicht war blass, an der Stirn hatte er eine Platzwunde, doch das Blut schien schon getrocknet zu sein. Wie lange war der Angriff her?

Deans Hände waren mit großen, dicken Schellen an eine Kette gefesselt, die wiederum direkt in die Wand führte.

„Scheiße…", murmelte Sam und sah nach oben. Er hing, an den Händen gefesselt, in der Mitte des Raumes. Das Seil, mit dem seine Hände aneinander gebunden waren, hing an einem Haken an der Decke.

Sam rüttelte und riss an dem dicken Strick, doch das einzige, was sich dadurch tat, war, dass sich das Seil enger um seine Handgelenke schlang und ihm schmerzhaft in die Haut schnitt.

„Siehst du irgendeine Chance, von den Ketten loszukommen, Dean?"

„Vergiss es", antwortete Dean resignierend, „das hab ich schon während der letzten halben Stunde versucht, als du noch friedlich geschlummert hast. Die sitzen bombenfest und ich habe nichts bei mir, womit ich das Schloss knacken könnte."

„Vielleicht…", doch Sam brach den Satz ab, denn plötzlich waren Schritte zu hören, was nur eins bedeuten konnte:

Der Carpetan kam zu ihnen…


	5. Kapitel 5

**5. Kapitel**

Sam drehte sich leicht herum und sah einen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und dunkelbraunen Augen auf sich und Dean zukommen. Auch wenn er sich darüber im Klaren war, dass hier kein Mensch den Raum durchschritt, so musste er doch zugeben, dass die Täuschung verblüffend echt war.

Der Carpetan hatte das Aussehen eines etwa 40-jährigen Mannes, der enorm muskulös und durchtrainiert war. Das einzige, was ihn nach Sams Meinung als ganz und gar nicht normalen Menschen verriet, war das Lächeln, das er jetzt aufsetzte, als er die beiden Brüder nacheinander ansah. Dieses Lächeln, das zwei Reihen dunkelbraun verfärbter Zahnreihen zeigte, jagte Sam eine Gänsehaut ein.

„So, ihr glaubt also, dass zwei dahergelaufene Menschen einfach so in mein Zuhause eindringen und mich töten können, ja?"

„Zuhause? Alter, du solltest die Bedeutung mal im Lexikon nachschlagen", sagte Dean und grinste den Carpetan giftig an. „Dreckslöcher wie dieses nennt man allgemein nicht _Zuhause_."

Der Carpetan ging ein paar Schritte auf Dean zu und Sam rechnete schon mit einem Angriff, als er in lockerem, heiterem Ton sagte: „Und? Wer von euch soll's zuerst sein?"

„Was redest du?", sagte Dean, doch Sam erkannte im Gesicht seines älteren Bruders, dass dieser längst begriffen hatte, worauf der Carpetan hinauswollte.

„Ihr wisst, was ich bin und auch, was ich tue, nehme ich doch mal schwer an, wenn ihr beiden mit Schrotflinten bewaffnet hier hereinspaziert. Also, wer von euch will zuerst erfahren, wie stark sein Überlebenswille ist?"

Dean und Sam sahen sich für einen kurzen Moment an, es war kaum mehr als eine Sekunde, doch für beide schien sie eine Ewigkeit zu dauern.

„Ich … fang mit mir an", sagte Dean laut zu dem Carpetan.

„Nein, Dean, vergiß es", Sams Stimme klang panisch. Immer dieser Drang von dem Älteren, ihn beschützen zu wollen, fuhr es Sam durch den Kopf.

Beide verstummten, als sie das Lächeln des Carpetans sahen.

„Da du so begierig darauf bist, dich für deinen Bruder zu opfern, wird es um so mehr Spaß machen, mit ihm anzufangen und dich dabei zu beobachten, wie du ihm hilflos beim Sterben zusiehst."

Dean sah Sam erschrocken an, während der Carpetan, offensichtlich hochvergnügt, aus dem Raum schritt.

„Sam ...", fing Dean an, doch Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir kommen hier heil wieder raus, wir beide." Sam war lange nicht so zuversichtlich zumute, wie er dem anderen gern glauben machen wollte, doch er sah seinem Bruder an, welche Furcht in ihm steckte und konnte einfach nicht anders, als zu versuchen, ihm Mut zuzusprechen.

Lautes Scheppern ertönte und der Carpetan erschien wieder in Sams Blickfeld. Er schob einen kleinen Tisch auf Rollen zwischen Dean und Sam.

Während der Carpetan sich in der linken Ecke des Raumes daran machte, ein Feuer zu entfachen, warf Sam einen genaueren Blick auf den Tisch, was er jedoch sogleich bereute.

Auf dem Tisch lag eine beachtliche Auswahl an Messern, vom feinen Skalpell bis zum großen Fleischermesser. Ein langes schwarzes Seil, das verdächtig nach einer Peitsche aussah, lag daneben und sofort war Sam klar, dass dieses Werkzeug Schuld an den langen Striemen war, die Dean und Sam auf Andrea Millers geschundetem Körper gesehen hatten.

Das schaurige Aufgebot wurde durch einige Nadeln, einen Knüppel und einer sehr dünnen Eisenstange komplettiert.

Sam schluckte schwer. Sein Mund schien schlagartig völlig ausgetrocknet zu sein, seine Zunge fühlte sich viel zu groß in seinem Mund an, fast wie ein Fremdkörper.

Das Feuer, das der Carpetan mittlerweile entfacht hatte, tauchte die Höhle in rötliches Licht.

Er wandte dem Feuer den Rücken zu und ging zu dem Tisch, auf dem die Folterinstrumente lagen.

„So, dann wollen wir mal", sagte er und ließ seine Finger über die verschiedenen Instrumente gleiten, wobei er Sam einen genüsslichen Blick zuwarf.

„Ich denke, wir fangen mit dem Groben an. Die Feinarbeit kommt später", sagte er grinsend und griff sich den Knüppel.


	6. Kapitel 6

**6. Kapitel**

Er ging auf Sam zu, der noch einmal versuchte, an dem Seil, das seine Handgelenke zusammenband, zu zerren. Es half nichts, er hatte keine Möglichkeit, sich selbst aus dieser Situation zu befreien.

Der Carpetan warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Dean, dessen Augen aufgerissen waren und der schnell durch den Mund atmete.

Er holte aus und schlug Sam mit dem Knüppel gegen den rechten Oberschenkel. Sams Bein knickte sofort weg und er biß sich auf die Unterlippe, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Helle Schmerzensströme durchzuckten sein Bein.

Sein Herz raste, Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn, doch all das nahm er nur unterbewusst wahr, denn ein weiterer Schmerz, schlimmer noch als der erste, durchströmte nun sein linkes Bein.

Sam schrie laut auf.

„Laß die Finger von ihm, du Scheißkerl, oder ich schwöre dir, du wirst den Tag verfluchen, an dem du geboren wurdest", hörte Sam seinen Bruder.

Seine Stimme klang gedämpft, zu sehr war er mit seinen Schmerzen beschäftigt, die er in beiden Beinen hatte.

„Es gibt doch nichts Furchterregenderes, als die leere Drohung eines Menschen, der hilflos und gefesselt zu deinen Füßen liegt", lachte der Carpetan laut auf und schlug Sam in den Magen.

Sam blieb die Luft weg. Für einen Moment sah er nichts als Schwärze vor seinen Augen, doch als er schon dachte, er würde ersticken, klärte sich seine Sicht und er konnte wieder atmen.

Sam sah verzweifelt zu Dean herüber, der verbissen an seinen Ketten riss.

Wie lange würde er das hier durchstehen können?

Dean sah, wie der Carpetan immer wieder auf Sam einschlug. Er schlug ihm vornehmlich auf Arme und Beine. Dean vermutete, dass er Sam nicht öfter in die Magengegend schlug, weil es dort schnell zu tödlichen inneren Blutungen kommen konnte. Der Scheißkerl durfte Sam noch nicht töten und so verließ er sich darauf, dass genügend Schmerzen Sam dazu bringen würden, um seinen Tod zu bitten. Dean hasste diesen Gedanken, doch er fand, dass ein schneller Tod diesen Qualen hier eindeutig vorzuziehen war.

Dean hatte nach etwa einer halben Stunde aufgegeben, an seinen Ketten zu reißen und den Carpetan anzuschreien. Er hatte eingesehen, dass dies nichts brachte, sondern ihn nur schwächte, ihm Kraft raubte. Und er brauchte diese Kraft, brauchte sie für Sam, brauchte sie, um sie beide hier rauszuholen, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie er das anstellen sollte.

Und doch fiel es ihm unglaublich schwer, jetzt hier an die Wand gelehnt zu sitzen und mit diesem allumfassenden Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit mitanzusehen, wie Sam Qualen litt.

Sein kleiner Bruder sah schon jetzt schrecklich aus. Er hing matt, gefesselt an das Seil, halb in der Luft. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen und so schleiften seine Füße über dem Boden der Miene.

Blutflecken sickerten langsam durch seine Jeans und sein Hemd an den Stellen, an denen durch mehrfache Schläge die Haut aufgeplatzt war.

Sein Blick war glasig und immer wieder sackte sein Kopf leicht auf seine Brust herunter, bevor der Carpetan erneut zuschlug und Sam aufschrie.

Diese Schreie gingen Dean durch Mark und Bein und ließen ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Dean hätte alles dafür gegeben, seinen Platz mit dem von Sam tauschen zu können.

Dean sah, wie der Mann erneut ausholte und hart gegen Sams Schulter schlug. Sam gab keinen Laut von sich, doch sein Kopf fiel nun ganz auf seine Brust und sein ganzer Körper erschlaffte. Er war bewusstlos.

„Das war wohl der Pausengong von Runde 1", höhnte der Drecksack, warf den Knüppel auf den Tisch und ging hinaus.


	7. Kapitel 7

**7. Kapitel**

„Sammy…. Bitte…"

Sam war erschrocken über den Klang der Stimme. Angst, Besorgnis und Verzweiflung schwangen darin mit.

Er fragte sich, was der Grund dafür war…

Dann mit einem Mal strömten all die Schmerzen zurück in seinen Körper, verbunden mit dem Wissen, wo er war und was mit ihm geschah.

Er schlug die Augen auf.

„Sammy, Gott sei Dank."

Sam versuchte, seine Füße auf den Boden zu setzen, um seine Handgelenke zu entlasten, doch der Schmerz, der weißglühend seine Knochen durchfuhr, ließ ihn diesen Versuch sofort abbrechen.

Jede Faser, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schmerzte und er wünschte sich, wieder in die Dunkelheit abtauchen zu können, in der er nicht fühlen, nicht denken musste.

„Sam, wie geht es dir?" Deans Stimme, leise und ängstlich, so ungewohnt klingend.

„Mir ging's nie besser, du Scherzkeks", antwortete Sam, wobei ihm das Sprechen wegen seines trockenen Halses schwer fiel.

„Nun stell dich mal nicht so an, du Jammerlappen", sagte Dean, dessen Stimme nach dem Witz seines Bruders sofort kräftiger wirkte.

„Oooh, wir sind ja wieder wach. Na dann auf in Runde 2."

Der Carpetan war zurückgekehrt und grinste Sam an.

„Na wie geht's uns denn? Fängst du an, dir zu wünschen, nie geboren zu sein? Du kannst dem ein Ende setzen, Sammy. Zwei kleine Worte reichen aus, dann ist all das Leid, all der Schmerz vorbei. Du musst es nur sagen, Sammy, sag' einfach _töte mich_ und all das hier hat ein Ende. Er wird schnell gehen, das verspreche ich dir."

„Sam, tu es nicht", Deans Stimme, so vollkommen anders als die des Monsters, hallte zu ihm hinüber, voller Sorge, Mitleid und Liebe.

Sam räusperte sich und sprach dann mit fester Stimme, in die er all die Stärke legte, die er aufbringen konnte: „Ich sag' dir nur eine Sache, Arschloch, ich heiße SAM, und du kannst mich mal kreuzweise."

„Oho, na wollen doch mal sehen, ob du deine Meinung nicht vielleicht noch änderst", antwortete der Carpetan gelassen, ging zum Tisch, griff sich die dünne Eisenstange und legte sie ins Feuer.

„Weißt du, Sammy, am Anfang reden sie alle so, aber mit der Zeit …"

Nach einigen Minuten zog er die Eisenstange aus dem Feuer. Sie glühte an der Spitze in einem hellen Orange.

Langsam und entspannt ging er auf Sam zu.

Er hielt ihm die Spitze der Stange dicht vor das Gesicht. Sam konnte die ungeheure Hitze spüren, die von ihr ausging, und versuchte, seinen Kopf weiter nach hinten zurückzuziehen.

Als nächstes hörte Sam den fürchterlichsten Schrei, den er je gehört hatte. Ein Schrei, der nur von jemandem stammen konnte, der Todesqualen erlitt. Er wollte dieser Person helfen, sie retten…

Entsetzt stellte er nach einigen Sekunden fest, dass er selbst es war, der schrie.

Sein Magen revoltierte, ein Würgereiz überkam ihn und er spürte, wie sein Mageninhalt nach oben drückte. Er übergab sich, keuchte schwer und versuchte, den sauren, stechenden Geschmack durch mehrfaches Schlucken abzulindern.

Deans Gesicht drehte sich vor seinen Augen, flackerte und wurde wieder schärfer.

Dann wieder ein Feuer an Schmerz, er wollte raus aus diesem Körper, nicht mehr fühlen müssen, nicht mehr die verbrannte Haut seiner Brust riechen müssen.

„Gott bitte…", stöhnte er, als der Carpetan ein drittes Mal die glühende Stange aufsetzte.


	8. Kapitel 8

**8. Kapitel**

„Bitte hör auf, bitte…" An Deans Wangen flossen Tränen herab. „Ich tue alles, was du willst, nur bitte, hör auf!"

„Was kannst du mir schon geben, was ich mir nicht später selbst holen könnte?", antwortete der Carpetan, ging hinaus und ließ den verzweifelten Dean mit seinem Bruder allein.

„Sammy, du musst durchhalten!"

„Dean, ich kann nicht mehr …"

„Sam bitte…", Deans Stimme brach, „du darfst ihn nicht darum bitten, dich zu töten … du musst noch ein wenig länger durchhalten, bitte ..."

„Wozu denn, Dean? Wir haben keine Chance, hier herauszukommen."

„Bobby … Wenn wir uns nicht melden, wird er sich denken können, was passiert ist. Er ist clever, Sam, er wird uns finden."

Sams Gesicht verzog sich, Tränen standen in seinen Augen.

„Das kann noch viele Stunden, sogar Tage dauern, Dean. Ich schaffe das nicht, ich bin so müde."

„Sammy …" Dean wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, er würde endlich aus diesem Albtraum erwachen.

Wie hatte er vor einigen Stunden noch denken können, dass sein Bruder eine Nervensäge war? Was war in ihn gefahren, dass er sogar versucht gewesen war, ihn zu schlagen? Weswegen? Wegen Socken im Waschbecken?

All das kam ihm jetzt unglaublich lächerlich vor, jetzt, wo alles danach aussah, als würde er Sam Bruder für immer verlieren.

Wie gern hätte er getauscht, doch er konnte nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen. Er war nutzlos; dazu verdammt, einem weiteren Menschen beim Sterben zuzusehen, den er liebte.

Alles, was Dean blieb, was ihn davon abhielt, wahnsinnig zu werden, war dieser kleine Funken Hoffnung, dass Bobby sie finden und retten würde.

„Ich werde es sagen, Dean, es tut mir leid." Sam weinte so sehr, dass die letzten Worte kaum noch zu verstehen waren.

„NEIN, Sam, NEIN, das wirst du nicht! Du darfst es nicht und weißt du warum?"

Dean war diese Idee eben gekommen. Es war furchtbar, doch es würde seinem Bruder hoffentlich dazu bringen, noch etwas länger durchzuhalten.

„Warum?"

„Weil du mich retten musst, Sammy."

„Wie? Ich kann mich nicht befreien, ich könnte nicht einmal mehr laufen." Sam sah seinen Bruder an. Keine Hoffnung war mehr in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Das meine ich nicht, Sam. Du musst durchhalten, denn du verschaffst mir damit Zeit. Wenn du tot bist, bin ich der nächste. Je länger du durchhältst, desto mehr Zeit hat Bobby, mir das Leben zu retten."

Dean war speiübel. Es war furchtbar, diese Verantwortung, diese Last auf Sam zu legen, ihn so unter Druck zu setzen, doch ihm war im Moment jedes Mittel recht, um Sam davon abzuhalten, dem Carpetan seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen und den Bann der Hexe zu brechen.

Dean war es scheißegal, ob er selbst überlebte oder nicht. Wenn Sam in dieser Miene starb, hatte sein Leben sowieso keinen Sinn mehr.

Sam antwortete nicht. Er gab keinen Laut von sich, sondern sah Dean nur an. Dean hatte Angst, dass er es sich nur einbildete, doch er meinte, in den Augen seines Bruders so etwas wie grimmige Entschlossenheit zu sehen.

Dean hörte kein einziges Wort während der nächsten fünf Stunden.

Sam sagte kein Wort, als der Carpetan ihn auspeitschte. - - -

Er sagte kein Wort, als ihm mehrere Fingernägel ausgerissen wurden. - - -

Er sagte kein Wort, als der Carpetan ihm so hart ins Gesicht schlug, dass seine Nase und seine Wangenknochen brachen. - - -

Dean hingegen sprach viel während dieser fünf Stunden, die ihm wie ein ganzes Leben vorkamen.

Er sprach mit Sam, redete ihm zu, machte ihm Mut, litt mit ihm.

Er sprach zu dem Carpetan, diesem Wesen, das er mehr hasste als alles andere auf dieser Welt, zu diesem Wesen, das er umbringen würde und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat.

Sam antwortete Dean nicht, er konnte es nicht, war zu sehr in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen, entschlossen, Dean wertvolle Zeit zu verschaffen.

Entschlossen, zu verhindern, dass der Carpetan ihn bekam.

Entschlossen, dass er nicht umsonst sterben würde, sondern, um _den einen Menschen_ in seinem Leben zu retten. Den einen Menschen, ohne den er verloren war in dieser Welt.


	9. Kapitel 9

**9. Kapitel**

„Töte mich…"

Es war nur ein Flüstern, doch dieses Flüstern brachte die Welt für Dean Winchester zum Einstürzen.

„Sam, nicht…", doch in Deans Stimme lag kaum Kraft. Er wusste nicht, wie er Sam bitten konnte, länger durchzuhalten, wo doch sein Anblick Deans Herz brach.

Sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert, die Augen halb zugeschwollen, die Lippen eingerissen.

Sam hatte seine letzten Kraftreserven aufgebraucht, ebenso wie Dean, der es nicht länger ertragen konnte, dabei zuzusehen, wie der Carpetan seinen kleinen Bruder folterte.

Sie würden hier sterben, sie beide. Das stand fest. Dean würde sich nicht lange wehren, er würde den Bann für sich selbst schnell brechen, denn worauf sollte er hoffen? Sam würde nicht mehr bei ihm sein…

Der Folterer zeigte alle seiner verfaulten Zähne, als er Dean ansah.

„Jackpot", sagte er, ging zu Sam und riss ihm das zerfetzte Hemd vom Körper.

Dean seufzte auf. Der Oberkörper von Sam war von Blutergüssen und Brandnarben übersät.

Der Carpetan legte seine rechte Hand aufs Sams Rücken, nur ein kleines Stück unter der Schulter. Sam schrie, doch seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet, so dass nicht mehr als ein schwaches Krächzen herauskam.

Der Carpetan hatte sein Symbol auf Sam eingebrannt. Das Zeichen dafür, dass er Sam gebrochen hatte.

Er ging zum Tisch, zog ein großes Messer und ging langsam auf Sam zu.

„Es wird gleich vorbei sein. Ich muss schon sagen, Sam, das hat viel Spaß gemacht mit dir. Du warst ganz schön zäh. Aber was halte ich hier große Reden, ich weiß, du willst jetzt schnell schlafen … für immer."

Er holte mit dem Messer aus und Dean schloss die Augen, unfähig, mitanzusehen, wie Sam starb.

Ein Schuss ertönte und irritiert öffnete Dean die Augen. Der Carpetan blutete an der rechten Schulter, wo die Kugel sein Fleisch durchbohrt hatte.

Wie war das möglich? Wer hatte da geschossen? Dean sah zum Eingang des Raumes und seufzte vor Erleichterung – Bobby. Ein Geschenk des Himmels. Nie zuvor hatte sich Dean mehr darüber gefreut, den alten Jäger zu sehen.

Der Carpetan, dem das Messer durch den Schuss aus der Hand gefallen war, stürmte auf Bobby zu.

„Bobby, pass auf", schrie Dean, doch das war unnötig, denn Bobby zielte bereits erneut.

Der Schuss traf das Monster nicht, doch anscheinend wollte er diesen Kampf auf später verschieben, denn der Carpetan rannte mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit an dem älteren Jäger vorbei und stieß ihn beiseite.

„Dean…, Sam… oh Gott", Bobbys Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens, als er Sam ansah.

Mit wenigen großen Schritten hatte er den Raum durchquert und berührte vorsichtig Sams Wange.

„Was hat er nur mit dir gemacht, Junge?"

Tränen glitzerten in Bobbys Augen. Hastig griff er sich ein Messer vom Tisch und durchschnitt das Seil, an dem Sam hing.

Sam fiel ihm entgegen, zu kraftlos, um aufrecht zu stehen.

Bobby fing ihn auf und schaffte es, ihn sanft auf den Rücken zu legen.

„Sam, hörst du mich?" Bobby sah Sam eindringlich an.

Sam hatte die Augen halb offen, doch schien er nicht wirklich bei Bewusstsein zu sein, denn er antwortete ihm nicht.

„Gott Bobby, ich danke dir, das war in letzter Sekunde. Aber könntest du dich bitte beeilen?", fragte Dean und wedelte mit den Händen, wodurch die Ketten rasselten.

Bobby ging zu dem Tisch, griff sich den Schlüssel und befreite Dean von den Schellen.

Ohne seine vom langen Sitzen schmerzenden Glieder zu beachten, hastete Dean zu seinem Bruder. Er hob seinen Kopf leicht an, strich ihm das blutverklebte Haar aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte: „Du hast es gleich geschafft, Sammy. Wir schaffen dich hier raus."

„Dean… 's tut mir leid", murmelte Sam benommen.

„Was tut dir leid?"

„Dass ich aufgegeben hab', ich… ich konnte einfach nicht mehr."

„Hör auf, Sammy, da muss dir nichts leid tun. Ich bin stolz auf dich, wie lange du durchgehalten hast."  
Sam schloss die Augen und verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.

„Lass uns ihn hier rausschaffen, Bobby. Je eher Sam ins Krankenhaus kommt, desto besser."

Gemeinsam trugen sie Sam aus der dunklen Miene, immer angespannt auf Geräusche lauschend, falls der Carpetan sie angreifen sollte.

Sam blieb eine Woche im Krankenhaus. Doch auch danach hatte er noch mit den Folgen dieses schrecklichen Tages zu kämpfen, mit den körperlichen, aber vor allem mit den seelischen.

Immer wieder schreckte er schreiend und schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf und ein ums andere Mal hatte Dean danach große Mühe, ihn zu beruhigen.

Oftmals schlief er erst nach mehreren Stunden erschöpft wieder ein.

Dean lenkte sich damit ab, dass er alles Wissenswerte über Carpetane herausfand. Sein Besuch in der Miene am Tag nach ihrer Befreiung hatte ihm gezeigt, was er schon vermutet hatte: Der Carpetan war weg, auf dem Weg in eine andere Stadt, auf dem Weg zu einem neuen Opfer.

Dean war besessen von ihm, besessen von dem Gedanken, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen.

Er würde dafür büßen, dass er Sam das angetan hatte, dafür büßen, dass Dean in seinen Träumen seinen Bruder sah, der um seine Hilfe schrie.

Egal, wie lange es dauern würde, er würde ihn finden und dann würde der Carpetan es sein, der sich wünschte, nie geboren zu sein…

ENDE


End file.
